


Kandreil ficlets because I have to write me own content

by Kandreil drab (Jai1083)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 1st person, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, Fluff, Kandreil - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Romantic Fluff, gentle Andrew and kevin, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai1083/pseuds/Kandreil%20drab
Summary: Short mini fics i write in my spare time when i get inspiration. Neil POV, kevin, Neil and andrew being cute ig. Consent matters yall. Kissing uwu and making out a lil bit. Not much description lol making out without plot and established relationshipAlternative Title:: NEIL HAS TWO HANDS!!!—i just wanted to share because i know there isn’t enough Kandreil content :/
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Short stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters if this gets a good response lol

I’m running my fingers through Kevin’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss, Kevin places his hands on my waist while we kiss for a moment. I open my eyes and look to the side at Andrew, sitting at the desk, staring with hooded eyes and hands clenched. I can tell he wants to join but i told him to wait. I put my hands on top on Kevin’s and push them under my shirt, giving him permission to feel underneath. He’s seen me shirtless before, and he runs his hands gently across the rough bumps of my skin, caressing it like you would a precious object. This gentle feeling directly opposes our fierce kissing and i push Kevin’s hands under my legs and jump up to wrap myself around the taller man. He pushes my back gently against the wall behind us for more support as we continue making out, breathing heavily. I look once again to Andrew and beckon him over with a wave of my hand and he jump up to join us, though he will deny it later, he was eager to join us. I pull away from Kevin’s mouth to lean down and meet Andrew in a slow and desperate kiss, andrew’s hand reaching around, under Kevin’s shirt, feeling his back while we kiss. I feel Kevin shudder beneath me and i pull away once again to look up at Kevin, “bed?” And we all collapse upon it in a mess of limbs and careful kisses.

________

The cold wind bites my nose and i lean against andrew’s shoulder, we long since foregone the yes’s for this kind of contact, “Drew?” “Mmm?” “Hand, yes or no?” “Yes…” Andrew holds out the hand not holding the cigarette for me and i tangle my fingers with his, him giving my hand a gentle squeeze as he takes another drag. On the exhale i breath out too, in sync with him.  
At that moment, kevin pushes open the door behind us, “Hey, want to go to the court?”  
I laugh gently against andrew’s shoulder, “Read the room Kev…” i say, a snarky look on my face.  
“Well, at least come inside so i can join…” he grumbles yet still comes to sit next to me and claims my other hand, rubbing my thumb with a softness his words don’t have, “It’s fucking cold out here”  
“No one’s forcing you out here Day.” Andrew says in response, looking over at Kevin with a playfull look, blowing the next exhale of smoke into Kevin’s face, the wind helping carry it there.  
“Really?” Kevin splutters yet makes no attempt to leave, on the contrary, he leans down over me to andrew, “Can i kiss you?”  
The question fazing neither of us, Andrew contemplates for a moment, taking another drag of his cigarette, on the exhale, notably away from Kevin’s waiting face, he replies.  
“Okay.” And they kiss softly over my leaning body, holding my hands.

________


	2. domestic cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil comes home to find his book reading boyfs have made a mess :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sudden inspiration so have this- no beta we die like kings

Neil stared down at the mass of books that have accumulated across their bedroom floor over the course of a couple weeks he’s been gone. He just went to visit his Stuart for a couple weeks to catch up and to take care of some business, and he comes back to a whole bookstore full of books strewn across the floor with no real order. It looks like Andrew and Kevin had just thrown them about looking for something but Neil mows by now that the only reason it’s gotten like this is because he wasn’t there to bug them about their habits of dropping books wherever once the men had done reading them.  
Neil sighs and walks right back out to the living room where Kevin and Andrew lie across the sofa, legs tangled together, watching a documentary on something Neil can’t be bothered to register right now.  
“Kev, Drew… I know I wasn’t home but… the bedroom…” Neil sighs and Kevin winces, Neil crosses his arms and gets ready for their ‘excuses'.  
“I… I forgot to tidy them up?” Kevin says looking guiltily towards Neil as Andrew twitches, feeling Neil’s ire.  
“How many new books did you buy? I thought we were going to go together to buy new ones…” Neil pouts.  
“Only a few…”  
“Drew?”  
“Fifty…” Andrew mumbles  
“Fifty??!”  
“Yeah…” Kevin scratches his head, his shoulders hunching, “we might need to buy a new shelf…”  
“Mm probably.” Neil sighs with a slight smile on his face, “scoot over Kev, I wanna sit too. We can sort out the books later… I just wanna sit down.”  
Kevin untangles his legs from Andrew’s and Neil sits in the middle, Andrew’s legs quickly sneaking across both the men to trap them onto the sofa for the duration of the documentary. Neil discovering is about the industrial revolution.  
While the documentary drones on, Neil gets tired and starts to drift off, his head lolling to the side to lean on Andrew, adjusting to make room for Neil to lie comfortably half on top of him, squashed between him and the back of the sofa and Kevin resting his hands on the back of Neil and Andrew’s calves.  
They fall asleep like this and wake up with aching bones and dead limbs in the morning, but still in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of them just accumulating so many books that they need to buy more bookshelves like every 6 months or summ lmao

**Author's Note:**

> You know what’s really tragic,, I’m the only kandreil shipper I know because my friend who’s read AFTG too doesn’t like kevin ;-; poor taste really DX Neil has two hands :/


End file.
